Maybe You Shouldn't Kiss And Tell
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: After Ted discovers his boyfriend has been cheating on him, Mike finds the courage to approach him. SLASH! Miziasi!


**A/n from Jessica: so i was listening to to my ipod and was once again attacked by a plot bunny. i swear if i get ONE. MORE. IDEA. listening to a Kesha song i'm borrowin kirbey's uzzi and shooting somebody! grr!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one. WWE and Vince Mcmahon do! and Kesha owns her lyrics and song i guess.**

**Warning: Spoilers for the 7.28. and 7.21 episodes of RAW.**

Inspired by the cute lil' hug ted gave mizzy during the match on 7.28 when he saves him from JoMo. :P  
Italics are either thoughts or stuff ted's screaming, btw.

**OH! and big thanks to _LegacyChick _for showing me and hooking me on the miz/ted pairing. if you're reading this: curse you! now i can't NOT picture them together! lol.**

___

* * *

_

"So I'll see you after my match?" Ted said, reaching forward to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Nah, babe I'm sorry; I have to get ready for my match." John said, gathering his things. "I got to get goin' soon."

"Oh. Ok," Ted said, schooling his features to hide his disappointment. "I'll see ya' back in the room then?"

"Sure. Might take me a while to get back though," John said, taking some of his belongings out of his locker. Ted nodded silently, offering his boyfriend a goodbye kiss. Looking back wistfully towards John, Ted left the locker room, heading to the Gorilla for his appearance with Maryse.

"God, finally." John reached out his phone, looking to make sure Ted wasn't coming back, and typed in a number, looking entirely too excited.

"Hey-it's me. We still on for tonight? Your hotel room? Great," John said with a smirk. "I'll see ya' then."

John hung up, looking quite pleased with himself, and left the room most likely heading to find his 'new protégé', Evan.

Mike looked himself over in the room length mirror, failing to keep the disgusted look off of his face. It wasn't his place to judge or implicate anyone, but a part of Mike wanted to walk up to Cena and slap him. He couldn't believe that he had the nerve to cheat on his boyfriend, let alone flaunt and brag to each and every superstar he could about how he was cheating on him the way John did.

But it wasn't Mike's place.

In all honesty, he and Ted weren't even that close. But it's not like Mike didn't have a heart. He felt bad for him; poor Ted was convinced he was in a great relationship with an even greater man, when in reality he was being two-timed.

And don't let the whole 'kid-friendly Super Cena' thing fool you. John was nothing like how he was portrayed in WWE television. The feud Mike had had with him last year had been hell. The guy was an asshole, and not one of those punches had been pulled. The fact that he was the face of the company had seriously gone to Cena's head.

Mike shook his head, trying to focus on his promo later on in the night. Ted definitely deserved better, but he knew better than to get involved in someone else's relationship.

__

** XxMiziasi!xX**

Mike walked backstage, pleased with himself. While his team may have lost the tag match, Mike was sure he left a great impression with the fans. He was so close to the WWE title he could taste it.

Mike reached the locker room he shared with a few other superstars, pausing when he heard yelling from the other side of the door. What the hell? He thought, reaching to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mike looked up from the door to the face of his friend and former tag team partner, John Morrison.

"Hey JoMo," Mike said, taking a seat next to John who was perched on a sound equipment box, still dressed in his ring attire. "What'cha still doin here?"

"Locked out." John said, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, what's goin on in there?" Mike asked, stopping to listen to the angry screams coming from the locker room, barely making out an '…actin' like a slut'.

"Shit's goin down." John said, leaning against the wall, sighing when Mike waved his hands in a 'keep going' sign. "Me and Ted were walking back together and walked in and saw Cena...with someone else."

Mike shook his head, scoffing, "Evan?"

"Yup. I kicked Evan's skinny ass out and left them to have at it." John said, reaching up to push the dark locks out of his eyes. "That was, like ten minutes ago."

_"I'm so sick of it, I've had ENOUGH!"_

Mike winced at the anger in Ted's voice, but shrugged, "Well at least now Ted knows. God knows he deserves better than Cena."

John nodded to himself, quieting so they could eavesdrop some more. It sounded like Cena was trying to explain himself, but Ted wasn't having that, yelling that he could find someone way hotter than Cena if he wanted (and with a bigger…uh, well…)

John looked up from twiddling his thumbs, noticing the way that Mike seemed to perk up at the list of people Ted gave who were breaking down his door to be with him. A knowing smirk came across John's face, widening as he remembered back to the match and the cute little hug Ted and Mike had shared right before he took the two of them out.

"You like him."

Mike looked up at his friend, a shocked look on his face. "What? No I-I don't like Ted. I mean I barely know him! He's cute sure, but...I don't...I mean..." Mike trailed off, the cocky smirk on Morrison's face completely shutting him up. Mike lowered his head, sighing, "…Yes, I like him."

_"Maybe you shouldn't Kiss and Tell John!"_

John just chuckled, about to offer Mike advice on how to go after Ted, when the door to the locker room slammed open, a pissed off and embarrassed-looking John Cena exiting the room.

"...And take your _shit_ with you!" Ted yelled from inside the room, throwing Cena's duffel bag to him with a little more force than necessary, slamming the door in his face.

John and Mike both looked to their feet, trying to keep their stifled snickers from being heard. Cena eyed the pair, picking his bag from the floor, and left to go find another changing room, muttering insults under his breath.

Mike laughed, more than happy to enjoy the pain Cena was going through, and leapt off the box, stretching. "Well, I guess I'll go hang out with Chris or something. Lemme know when he cools off, ok?"

"What? No, Mikey this is your chance!" John said hopping off the box and bracing his hands on either side of Mike's shoulders. "Go and talk to him! Maybe you can convince him to go out with you."

"I don't know John," Mike said looking towards the closed door. "He just ended things with Supercena; I doubt he wants another relationship already."

"That's why ya' gotta' strike quick Mikey. Make him want you despite all that." John said, hoping his words were getting through to Mike; he loved playing cupid.

"Maybe...I guess that would work..."

John smiled, "Of course it'd work-I did come with it! Now go," John tapped Mike's butt, shooing him towards the door. "Make Teddy Jr. fall in love again buddy."

Mike smiled toward his friend, reaching for the doorknob, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." John smiled, heading down the hallway. "I'll go talk to Randy for a while. You two better be gone by the time I get back or I'll start whooping some ass!"

"Goodbye JoMo!" Mike yelled down the hall, laughing.

With a deep breath, Mike turned the knob, finding it unlocked.

_Here goes..._

___

* * *

_

**A/n from Jessica: that was fun to write. god i love miz! but damn him! this was originally going to be a centon w/randy instead of ted, johnny c instead of miz, and edge instead of johnny c. curse you and your cute vests! aww well, i like this better.**

**besides, i have to much mori bashing in my other story, i seriously need a break. so THERE you can hate another johhny...and you can still hate evan i guess...lol**

**Yeah so the song was Kiss n' Tell by Kesha, and i snuck some lyrics into what teddy was screaming. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
